


Couple's Costume

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Daydreaming, Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Unrequited Crush, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.





	Couple's Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"So, Phineas, whatcha' goin' go as for Halloween?" Isabella rested her head in her hands as she leaned on the workbench.

Phineas didn't looked up from what he was building. He'd told her what the part was for, but all she'd heard was her name and lots of blahs. "Dunno yet."

"I haven't decided either." Despite knowing she didn't have his full attention, she batted her eyes at him. "Maybe we could coordinate?"

Phineas stopped turning the screwdriver.

"That's a great idea!" He beamed at her. "You, me,-"

_"Alone on Halloween." He jumped over the table, taking her hand in gentle but strong grip. "And the same after. Oh, Isabella, nothing can keep us separate, my love. We'll be the best dressed couple of All Hallows Eve. We'll be the best couple to ever exist. If only I'd seen it before. We could have been together all this time!"_

"-Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford could all go as a theme!"

Isabella's smile froze.

"We should've done that last year." Spinning away from her, in time to not see Isabella's eye twitch, he looked up to where Ferb was working on the structure. "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"


End file.
